The Ways of the Force
by ObiwanxAnakin
Summary: ObiWan develops feelings for his Padawan, Anakin. ObiWan begins to wonder whether he can confront Anakin and admit his feelings, but they get sidetracked when ObiWan has to leave for battle and Anakin becomes the Padawan of a different Jedi. ObiAni SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

A/N1- This is my first try at writing a slash. I don't know whether I will continue this to its full extent yet, but I'll try.

Title: The Ways of the Force

Rating: T (May change later)

Characters: Obi-Wan, Anakin (remember it is a slash)

Timeframe: Pre-RotS

Summary: Obi-Wan develops feelings for his Padawan, Anakin. Obi-Wan begins to wonder whether he can confront Anakin and admit his feelings, but they get side-tracked when Obi-Wan has to leave for battle and Anakin becomes the Padawan of a different Jedi. Please R&R. Obi/Ani SLASH.

**Chapter 1**

Anakin sat on his bed thinking about the mission that Obi-Wan and he were being sent on tomorrow. The Council wanted them to go to the Outer Rim to battle the Separatists who were building a base there. He always hated going to the Outer Rim. It was too far away from the ones that he cared about. He felt as if he would once again let Obi-Wan down, even though he told Anakin that he was progressing as a Jedi faster than he had. Anakin looked down at his mechanical hand. He didn't feel as if he was getting any better. It was almost as if he was getting worse.

Outside of Anakin's room and in the corridor, Obi-Wan was in deep conversation with Master Yoda.

"But why must I go alone Master Yoda? Why can't Anakin come with me?" Obi-Wan was deeply concerned with this bit of information.

"More training he needs. Endanger the mission he will," Yoda told him. "Tomorrow, a new Master will he have."

"What?" Obi-Wan yelled. "Why does he have to have a new Master? What is wrong with me teaching him?"

"Feelings you must control Obi-Wan. Getting too strong the bond you two share is. Separated you must be." Yoda continued.

"I guess," Obi-Wan said with a sigh. "I guess. I can't change the word of the Council. I will tell Anakin immediately of this change of events. Good night Master Yoda."

Yoda walked off, probably going to his own quarters. Obi-Wan on the other hand went straight to Anakin's and his rooms and knocked on Anakin's door. Obi-Wan could hear the soft footsteps of his Padawan on the foor, moving closer to the door every second. With a small creak the door came open and Obi-Wan came face to face with his young apprentice.

"What it is Master?" Anakin asked. "You look deeply troubled."

"As a matter of fact Anakin, there is something the matter," Obi-Wan said as he walked over to the couch and sat down. "The Council doesn't want you to come with me tomorrow."

"What!" Anakin yelled, louder then he should have. "Why that is outrageous. What were they thinking?"

"And that isn't the worst of it," Obi-Wan said. He put his head in his hands, eyes beginning to tear up. "They say that our bond is growing too strong. They are giving you a different Jedi to teach you. I will no longer be your trainer." All the feeling welled up inside of Obi-Wan came free as he began to cry, tears streaming down his cheeks and into his stubble of a beard. _Why are they doing this to me? If only they knew. If only they knew the truth. If only they knew how I feel about Anakin._ Obi-Wan felt his Padawan's arm wrap around his shoulder, in attempt to comfort him.

"But Master," Anakin began, but was very quickly cut off by Obi-Wan.

"No, Anakin," he said. "Don't call me Master anymore. Apparently I don't deserve it."

"Obi-Wan, to me, you will always be my Master, no matter what the council throws at us," Anakin said as he pulled Obi-Wan into a full-fledged hug. Obi-Wan was completely caught off guard by the hug that he said, "Anakin, what are you doing?"

Anakin broke the hug looking puzzled. "What is wrong, I'm just giving you a friendly hug. There is nothing wrong with that is there?

Obi-Wan thought about it for a moment. _I guess it is only a friendly hug. I have to be careful about my actions. Anakin may not feel the way I do about him._ "Well, I guess there is nothing wrong with a hug." He pulled Anakin up to him again and embraced him. Anakin laid his head on Obi-Wan's shoulder, causing him to stir a little. "Don't worry Anakin." Obi-Wan said as he ran his hands through Anakin's curly hair. _If only he knew how I felt about him. Get yourself together Obi-Wan, you know that it is forbidden for a Jedi to love. Snap out of it. It will never happen._

Anakin felt Obi-Wan's hands run through his hair. He felt as though the relationship they shared was becoming deeper than just Padawan and Master. _It is forbidden and not allowed. Obi-Wan should know that._ Anakin was the first to pull away. "Master, I mean Obi-Wan it is about time we get to bed. You have to leave for the Outer Rim and I have to meet my new Master." Anakin walked away towards his bed. He looked over to see Obi-Wan still standing were he was a moment earlier. "Good night Obi-Wan."

"Good night Anakin," Obi-Wan said. He finally realized that he hadn't moved since Anakin broke their embrace and he walked over to the door and left. He entered his room and slammed the door harder than he normally would have. "What are you thinking Obi-Wan?" He said out loud. "You should know better. Anakin does not **love **you the way you love him." He flopped down onto his bed and sighed.

Realizing that he hadn't washed up all day, Obi-Wan got up and went to the shower. He let his clothes fall to the floor and walked in. Making sure that his door was locked, he turned on the shower. Obi-Wan just stood their letting the warm water flow over his body. He watched as it flowed over his features: his muscled arms and well-formed chest and down his flat stomach. He thought to himself, _I don't look that bad._ He moved around and watched his muscles tremble as he walked around. _What am I doing? I have to get to bed._ He turned the water off and pulled his towel around his waist and walked out.

When he got into his room he went to the dresser and pulled out a fresh pair of night pants to put on and then walked over to his bed. He took off his towel and dried the rest of his body off and slipped into his pants. _Don't worry Obi-Wan, he'll be safe with his new Master._ Obi-Wan got into bed and began to meditate, driving all of his feelings and worries into the Force. Once calm and collected, he got under the covers and fell asleep.

Anakin watched as his former master left his room. Anakin had noticed that Obi-Wan acted a little strange when he gave him a hug. Anakin began to think and realized that Obi-Wan had been acting strangely ever since he walked into the room. As quick as he thought it, he drove it out of his mind as he began to wonder who would be his new Master. His mind wandered over all of the Jedi that he knew, but not one of them stood out as someone who would want to train him.

He put it out of his mind as he took off his cloak. Anakin stood there for a few moments in nothing but his sleeping pants before he got into bed. _What is with the Council lately? _Anakin thought as he climbed into bed. _What did we do to deserve this? I mean, Obi-Wan never battles alone. I always battled by his side no matter what happened. Now they decide out of the blue to send him all the way to the Outer Rim. And then they decide to give me over to a different person._ Deciding that he didn't want to dwell on the thought anymore, Anakin began to meditate. He took all of his anger at the Council and sent it into the Force. He remembered what Yoda had said before. _"Anger leads to the Dark Side of the Force."_ _Don't worry Yoda, I have no reason to go the Dark Side. _Cleared of all problems, Anakin climbed into bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Anakin awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and ready for the day. He got out of bed and put on a fresh tunic and pair of pants and walked out the door. He fought the urge to knock on Obi-Wan's door and tell him how he felt about getting a new master, but decided not to and progressed his way down to the training room, where he would meet his new master. He wasn't all that happy about it, but he guessed he had no choice as it was the choice of the Council.

Anakin entered the room and sat down and began to meditate. He figured that he might as well make a nice impression on his new Master. He let all of his feelings out and drove them into the Force. He was too busy concentrating on his meditation that he didn't hear the door open. When he opened his eyes, he saw that an older male was sitting across from him meditating as well. Not wanting to disturb him, he closed his eyes and let his mind wander.

"Welcome Anakin," the man said suddenly. "I am your new Master. My name is Joseph Monikar. But I would like you to call me Joey, nothing more. Don't address me as Master. I want to become friends with my new Padawan as quickly as possible." He stood up and took out the practice lightsabers. "Now, I want to begin by testing your skills with the lightsaber."

Anakin took the green lightsaber that Joey held out.

"Begin by taking your battle stance and face me," Joey said as he held his lightsaber out in front of him. "If you can beat me, then we can move onto the more difficult ways of the Force that you have not been taught yet."

_More difficult ways of the Force? Obi-Wan never mentioned anything like that._ Anakin began to wonder, but then snapped back when Joey began to talk again.

"Now listen, there will be no mention of Obi-Wan Kenobi when you are around me. Only when you are not training or not around me are you allowed to speak of him."

Anakin snapped back before he could stop himself. "I can mention Obi-Wan whenever I please. He is my friend and you are just going to have to deal with that."

"Anakin, you need to control the anger within; if you don't you will take the path to the Dark Side of the Force."

_So I've heard._ "Yes Master," Anakin said. Already he did not like his new master. But he had no choice but to obey.

_Obi-Wan was running through the halls of the Jedi Temple. "Where are you Anakin?" He yelled. Turning down the hall that led to the library, he saw two lightsabers ignite and clash in front of him. To the left was Anakin, and to the right was Count Dooku. Both lightsabers hummed loudly as one slashed and the other blocked._

"_Anakin, be careful," Obi-Wan yelled._

"_Master stay out of this," Anakin yelled back._

"_What are you saying?" Obi-Wan asked stunned at the anger coming from Anakin._

_Dooku took a swipe to the right and connected with Anakin's left arm, ridding it of his body. Anakin screamed in agony._

"_No, Anakin," Obi-Wan said as he ran towards Dooku and him. "Anakin, stay down and don't move."_

_Obi-Wan lit his lightsaber and swung down. Dooku unfortunately dodged it. But before Obi-Wan could regain his footing, Dooku made a jump for Anakin. "Nooooooooooo!"Obi-Wan jumped and shoved his lightsaber through Dooku's back, but it was already too late. Dooku's lightsaber had gone through Anakin's lower abdomen. "Anakin, no," Obi-Wan screamed as he pushed the lifeless form of Dooku out of the way and kneeled over Anakin who was breathing heavily._

"_I'm sorry Obi-Wan, I had to, I didn't mean to yell, I had to," Anakin said through painful breaths._

"_I know Anakin, I know," Obi-Wan said as he looked down at the wound. It was too deep to be fixed. Obi-Wan would never be able to take him back to the healers. "Oh Anakin! Why did this have to happen to you?"_

"_Obi-Wan," Anakin said, wincing with pain. "I love you."_

_Obi-Wan couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I love you too. Why didn't you tell me before?"_

"_I didn't know that you felt the same way," Anakin moved his head upwards towards Obi-Wan's._

_Obi-Wan leaned in and pushed Anakin gently back down. Obi-Wan locked his lips over Anakin's. They both moaned at the pleasure they were giving each other. Before either one could do anymore Anakin broke away. His breathing became even heavier. "Obi-Wan…I…love…you…" His eyes closed for the final time. Obi-Wan collapsed onto the lifeless form of his former Padawan and cried…_

Obi-Wan awoke with a start; sweat was dripping from his wet hair. _That was the most horrible dream I have ever had._

"What was that all about?" He asked himself out loud as he got out of bed and went to the shower to get rid of the stink of the sweat. He took off his pants and walked into the shower. He turned the water on and once again, just let it flow over his body. He thought of Anakin and his new Master. He hadn't even met the guy beforehand. He wondered how Anakin would deal with his new master. Anakin. He imagined, holding his well defined body against his and caressing every inch of it. He wanted to kiss him like he has never been kissed before. He felt himself growing erect thinking of his beautiful former Padawan. He wanted Anakin inside of him. He wanted it more than anything in the world.

He reached down and began to tend to his throbbing member. "Oh Anakin," he moaned. "Oh Anakin," he moaned again, this time louder. He imagined Anakin kneeling in between his legs, sucking and stroking him; loving him. Obi-Wan reached his climax in a matter of minutes sending thick strands of cum all over the wall of the shower. Obi-Wan fell onto his knees on the floor, panting. "Oh, yes, that's it," Obi-wan just lay there as the warm water washed away the mess he had made.

He stood up and finished cleaning himself off and turned off the water. He found his towel and wrapped it around his waste. Walking out of the shower he saw that his intercom was flashing. _Dammit,_ he thought. He rushed over to his dresser and found a clean tunic and a clean pair of pants and put them on. He then ran over to the intercom; he ran a hand through his hair hoping to make himself look as respectable as he could.

"Master Obi-Wan, glad of you to finally join us," Mace Windu said over the comm.

"I'm deeply sorry; I was in the shower when you probably called. What is it that you need?" Obi-Wan said, turning red slightly.

"Your ship is ready to leave for the Outer Rim. We need you down here immediately to get ready."

"I'll be down there as soon as I can." Obi-Wan said.

"Thank you," the intercom went black and Obi-Wan let out a sigh.

"I need to be more careful," he said aloud. _I better get my stuff._ He immediately thought of Anakin. He wouldn't get to say good-bye before he left and once again, the thought of Anakin, made Obi-Wan stir. _I need to stop doing that. He doesn't feel for me the way I do for him. _He went to work gathering his clothes and began to pack them in his bag. He looked to the bedside table where his lightsaber lay. It brought back memories of Anakin and him practicing in the temple hall. It all seemed as if it happened a very long time ago.

Once all of his belongings were packed he took his bag to the door and shut it, but not before taking one last look at it. He wouldn't be seeing it for three months. He began to worry about Anakin and what would become of him in his absence. He would probably grow even closer to Padme. Anakin didn't know that Obi-Wan knew about the feelings they shared for each other. _That is why I'll never have a chance with Anakin._

Obi-Wan reached the docking platform where his ship awaited his boarding. He had never really enjoyed space travel, and he wouldn't enjoy this one either. He walked up the boarding platform, and set his bag down. Looking back at the temple, he wondered what Anakin was doing. He expected him to at least come down and say good-bye; but he was nowhere in site.

Reluctantly, Obi-Wan grabbed his things and walked onto the ship. As the ship prepared for lift off, Obi-Wan thought of the task at hand and wondered whether or not he would survive alone. Anakin was always the one who noticed if he was in grave danger and always helped him out of it. Now, Obi-Wan didn't have his handsome Padawan with him. It was just Obi-Wan and four squads of clone troopers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Two days later…_

Obi-Wan sat up quickly in his seat in the front of the ship. He had been dreaming of Anakin again. Only this time it was worse. Dooku not only cut off part of Anakin's arm, but also both of his legs before Obi-Wan could get to him. Again, Anakin confessed that he loved him and they kissed, more deeply this time. And again, Anakin died while in Obi-Wan's arms.

"What is wrong Obi-Wan? You sat up pretty quickly there," the pilot said.

Obi-Wan's heart began to beat a little faster. "Oh, it was nothing, just had a bad dream."

"I thought that Jedi could block out 'bad dreams'," the pilot pressed a few buttons.

"Um..yeah..I just didn't bother with it," Obi-Wan said rather quickly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I'm going to go below deck and see if our cargo has held together alright."

"Whatever, be careful, we'll be coming out of hyperspace soon."

Obi-Wan got out of his seat and went to the back of the ship, but didn't not go down and check on the cargo like he said he was going to. Instead he picked up his com and tried to reach Anakin. The com let out nothing but static. Frustrated, Obi-Wan threw the com to the floor and slumped on his bed. _When I need to talk to him, I can't reach him._ Obi-Wan leaned back until he was lying on his back on the bed and began to think of all that had happened. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

OoOoOoO

Anakin felt as though he had battled a hundred super battle droids. Joey had put him through so many trials in the past two days. His arms and legs ached as he slumped into his room. His muscles were stretched beyond the breaking point. He had just flopped onto the bed when someone knocked on his door. Anakin immediately became angry. He had a hunch that it was Joey coming to tell him he had to do something else.

"Go away Master," Anakin yelled so that whoever was outside could hear him.

"Ani, it's me."

Padme's voice floated into the room. Anakin jumped up and rushed to the door and opened it. Padme stood there in a raggedy looking outfit. Her shirt was frayed at the sleeves and her long pants were ripped in certain areas. Anakin apparently had noticed.

"Padme, what happened to you, you look horrible?" Anakin asked with a lot of concern in his voice.

"Oh it's nothing Ani," she said as she walked into the room and sat down.

"Actually Padme, it is. I mean, look at you, your shirt is frayed and your pants are ripped. Did someone do this to you?"

Padme hid her fright. "No one did this Ani. I just ran into some unwelcome company and I fell. If you need me, I'll be in the bathroom." And she walked off towards the bathroom.

Anakin stared as she shut the door, looking back and winking. He didn't know what to do. Ever since they had married he had been contemplating on why. At the time he knew that he loved her, but now, that felt as though everything had changed. He no longer had barely any feelings for her. It was as if those last 10 years had never happened and it was just a "friendly" relationship. He just didn't want to tell her; it would break her heart in two.

It was nearly a half hour, before Anakin realized that Padme had not come out of the bathroom. He walked up to the door slowly, just in case she came out. When he got to the door, he asked, "Padme, are you alright?"

There was no answer from within.

Anakin called again.

Still there was no answer.

Anakin tried to open the door and amazingly found that it was unlocked. When he opened the door, a most horrible scene met his eyes.

The bathroom walls were blackened and the shower was torn from the wall, the spicket spouting water all over the place. The most horrible part of it was, Padme was lying motionless against the wall underneath the only window with blood seeping slowly out of the gash across her throat.

Anakin stared for a few moments before everything sank in. He had to get someone quickly. He ran from the room and to his Master's room. Anakin immediately began to pound on the door. There was no sound from the room. Anakin pounded harder on the door this time yelling, "Master open up!" Still nothing. Anakin wondered what was taking his Master so long. "MASTER!" Anakin yelled a final time. At this shout, the door opened with such force it bounced off of the inside. Standing in the doorway was his Master, hair messy, in nothing but his pants, chest heaving up and down.

"What is it Anakin?" Joey panted.

"It's Padme, she's.." He choked on his words. "dead."

Joey just stood there.

"Well hello," yelled Anakin. "PADME IS DEAD!"

"I know Anakin, I was alerting Master Yoda and the council, they will investigate immediately. You need to rest, especially after discovering her body. Come rest, we'll handle this."

Anakin looked at his Master for a moment, but then walked into his Master's room and slumped down on the bed and cried. Eventually he cried himself to sleep and didn't hear his Master come back into the room and get into the bed.

OoOoOoO

_The next day…_

Obi-Wan woke up and walked back up to the cockpit, where the pilot was answering a message. He turned to Obi-Wan when he re-entered.

"There is a message for you Kenobi."

"Alright," Obi-Wan took the com from the pilot. "Thanks."

He turned the com on and Mace Windu's voice came through.

"Master Obi-Wan, we have gotten word that a tragedy has happened in the Palace on Coruscant. Senator Amidala has been brutally murdered and was found dead in Anakin's bathroom. Is there anyway you can explain this?"

"In Anakin's bathroom?" Obi-Wan said astonished. "I don't know anything about it Master Windu."

"The funeral is being held in three days time and Anakin demanded that you be pulled back to Coruscant so that you can be with him during his painful time."

Obi-Wan's heart leapt to his throat constricting his airways for a moment.

"Tell Anakin that I will be there when the ship docks," he stammered.

"I will," Mace said as the com turned off.

Obi-Wan was going back to see Anakin again. He began to think of what to say. Padme dead in his bathroom? What the deal with that? _Anakin couldn't have done that. They loved each other._

Obi-Wan returned the com to the pilot who had already put the coordinates in for the return trip to Coruscant and they were on their way.

OoOoOoO

It was the next day when Anakin awoke. He was lying on his back, looking up at the grey ceiling. It took him a few seconds to realize that he couldn't move. His hands and feet were strapped to the bed so tightly that if he moved, the material would cut into his skin. He dared not move. He would rather not have any more scars on his body.

Joey walked into the room five minutes later with nothing but his pants on, like the night before. He looked down at Anakin, a certain lust in his eyes.

"Master, what the hell do you think you are doing, tying me up like this?" Anakin stammered, his heart pounding in his chest.

"This is for your own good. I'm glad to see that you've forgotten about Padme," Joey said as he moved closer to the bed. "Oh and don't think about using the Force to get yourself out of your predicament. Those bindings are Force-proof. Now, I believe it is time you learned a little lesson about love."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Anakin said.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Joey said as he climbed onto the bed straddling Anakin's waist. "You are going to get exactly what you deserve."

He reached down and began to unbutton Anakin's sleeping top, revealing his muscular chest and well-formed abs. Joey then began to rip the sleeves so that he could take the shirt off completely.

Anakin stared in disbelief. His new Master was taking off his clothes, while straddling his waist. Anakin began to grow erect as he felt his Master put more of his weight on Anakin's waist. _No_, he thought to himself. _This is so wrong._ Anakin's mind was racing. But it felt so good.

"You like this?" Joey said after successfully removing Anakin's shirt. He could feel the hardness between two layers of fabric. This arousal made his own cock ache.

Now both Joey and Anakin were down to nothing but their sleeping pants and both had a large bulge clearly visible in the growing sunlight. Anakin shut his eyes in horror. _Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this?_ Joey began to run his hands across Anakin's chest and arms. He caressed each upper arm and then moved down to Anakin's chest and stomach. At this point, Anakin knew where they would end up.

He let out a small yelp as both of Joey's hands began to rub his throbbing cock head through the fabric. This made Anakin even harder, even though he believed he could not get any harder. Joey's hands moved up and down all over Anakin.

Before he could stop himself, Anakin let out a loud moan of pleasure. "Ah, so you are enjoying this," Joey said, sounding seductive and somewhat happy at the same time. He began to undo the strings that held Anakin's pants up.

A thousand things flooded Anakin's mind as he felt his pants being pulled from his body. _Oh my God, he's going to have sex with me while I'm helpless._ Anakin was now lying completed naked on the bed, his arms and legs still tied.

Joey stopped his hand caressing and lifted his body off of Anakin. He actually got off of the bed completely. He went around to the foot of the bed and stared at the beautiful figure that lay before him. His eyes traveled from Anakin's hands and down each arm to where a small tuft of hair was nestled under each arm. His eyes then went to Anakin's luscious lips, and then down to his well defined features. He had the look of a God.

Anakin was mortified as he watched Joey's eyes search him, slowly penetrating each and ever inch of his body.

Joey shut his eyes and moaned. When he opened them again, he continued his trek down Anakin's body. His upper body shimmered in the sunlight as beads of sweat formed on his chest and stomach. Joey slowly let his eyes wander over Anakin's face before darting down to his throbbing and erect cock. Already it was dripping sticky cum all over his lower abs. Joey followed the hard shaft down to the large amount of light brown hair surrounding his lovely member.

Anakin began to sweat more profusely as Joey's eyes came to rest on his cock. Anakin began to mumble. This mumbling apparently snapped Joey out of his stupor because he turned his eye's back to Anakin's and said, "What was that you nasty piece of filth?"

Anakin was taken back by this harsh round of words but he figured there was no keeping anything from Joey. "Just get this over with."

At this comment, Joey undid and took off his sleeping pants. Now both of the men were naked. Joey walked over to the side of the bed and unstrapped Anakin's hands. "Any resistance and your beloved Obi-Wan will never see you again," Joey said.

"Yes Master," Anakin shut his eyes and mentally prepared himself for the following events that he knew were going to take place.

Joey got up on the bed and sat himself down in between Anakin's outstretched legs. "Do you want me to unstrap your legs?"

"Yes Master, please Master." Anakin said, knowing it was the only way he could maybe escape.

Joey amazingly reached behind him and took the straps off of Anakin's legs. Anakin was now completely free to move, but he just lay there motionless.

"Now listen to me Anakin. I'm betting that you have a pretty good inkling to what I'm going to do with you. Just so you know, any attempt to escape and I will kill you on the spot."

"Yes Master," Anakin sighed.

Joey repositioned himself so that he could easily grasp Anakin's and his own cock in the same hand. He began stroking them up and down, sending Anakin into a state of ecstasy.

Anakin could not help himself. He let out a long moan. _Holy cow, that feels so good. Padme never did anything like this. Wait, what am I thinking? This is my Master. But he is the one who started it._ Anakin pushed his hips up and down with the motion of Joey's hand.

As soon as it started, Joey stopped his stroking of both dripping cocks. He moved himself away just far enough so that his face was above Anakin's glistening member. Anakin braced himself by grabbing the sheets with both hands, which was very difficult to do due to the strain that Joey had put him through the day before. His muscles were still aching from the training. Anakin guessed that all of that training was so that Joey could take advantage of him and do this. Joey lowered his head and took Anakin's entire cock in his mouth in one attempt and began to bob up and down, his lips forming an air-tight seal around Anakin's thick cock.

Anakin's hands were now becoming so sore from grasping the sheets. When he felt Joey's warm mouth surround his cock, Anakin burst with excitement. _Oh that feels so good. I could get used to this. What am I saying? Is this really what I want to do? Do I really feel this way to people of the same gender?_ Anakin thought of only one person: Obi-Wan.

Joey continued his bobbing until Anakin began to shudder. Not wanting Anakin to release his treasure, Joey immediately stopped. "Now Anakin, it is your turn." Joey stated as he lay back. "Come here and tend to my needy meat." Anakin flipped himself around so that he was lying on his stomach. When he looked up he was facing Joey's crotch, which smell of a raunchy odor from the perspiration. "Now Anakin." Anakin moved closer and as he did so, the smell became more seducing. Maybe he wanted to do this?

Anakin opened his mouth and grabbed Joey's dripping cock with his hand. Remembering what Joey had done earlier, Anakin stroked with his hand, causing Joey to flip his head back and let out a loud yell. After a few moments of this Anakin lowered his head so that the head was up against his lips; he stuck out his tongue and licked off some of the cum that was already flowing steadily. It had a certain salty tang to it.

Not wanting to drag this on forever, Anakin took Joey cock in his mouth starting with the head and slowly sliding his lips down the full length of the shaft.

"Now move your head up and down until I tell you to stop." Joey said as he placed a hand in Anakin's hair and pushed him farther down until his nose was deep in the forest of hair surrounding his cock.

Anakin sucked and sucked. He let Joey do most of the work, by pushing down on his head. Anakin felt the cock begin to tremble as Joey neared his climax. He wanted to both stop and continue. He wanted to stop due to the smell that was over powering him, yet he wanted to taste the sweet and salty taste of his Master's seed.

Joey began to moan louder as the pressure in his lower stomach became increasingly more painful. If he didn't let lose now he was going to go crazy. Anakin began to suck quicker, wanting to taste it more and more. Joey's whole body trembled and shook as he released his thick and steamy seed into Anakin's hot mouth. Anakin pulled his mouth back to the head so he could swallow the cum that was pouring from the hardened cock. Anakin couldn't take it. His cock erupted in a volcanic explosion that sprayed his cum all over the bed.

When Anakin pulled his head off of Joey's cock, he panted, out of breath. A large amount of cum had leaked out of Anakin's mouth and was now dripping down his chin. He looked up at Joey who smiled widely. "Very good Anakin; now go take a shower while I clean up the mess you made all over my sheets. Remember, not a word to anyone, you understand. Especially not to Obi-Wan when he arrives."

Anakin got off of the bed and walked to the shower. He felt rather strange after that whole ordeal. _I just had sex with another male. What the hell?_ Anakin turned on the shower and washed himself off. He felt dirty, contaminated even, but he had enjoyed it. He even loved it.

Anakin knew that Obi-Wan had feelings for him, but they had never discussed it. Anakin started to believe that maybe he, had feelings for Obi-Wan. Well, they would have time to discuss it when he arrived. What mattered most now, was that they had time.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-Yes, I know the last chapter was a little "raunchy", there won't be any other chapters like that I promise. There is a little sex scene in this chapter and then no more for a while. Hope you like.

Chapter 4

_Two days later..._

Obi-Wan stepped off of the ship and onto the docking platform. They had just arrived back on Coruscant and he was ready to face Anakin. He dropped his bags and things in his room and went down the hall to Anakin's room and knocked on the door.

Almost immediately he heard footsteps, heavy footsteps on the other side of the door. When it opened he came face to face not with Anakin, but with Master Windu.

"Oh Master Windu," said Obi-Wan. "I was hoping to see Anakin."

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan, but no one is allowed in this room. Anakin has been staying in Master Joey's room for the time being," Mace Windu told Obi-Wan.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said and turned around to the second door and knocked.

This time hurried footsteps were rushing around inside. The door opened and a man stepped out whom Obi-Wan didn't recognize, but he held out his hand.

"You must be Anakin's new master, am I right?" said Obi-Wan.

"Yes, I am," said Joey. "My name is Joey."

He looked as though he had dressed in a hurry. His pants were on a little crooked and his tunic was backwards. His hair was also a sweaty mess.

"What is wrong?" asked Obi-Wan. "Your clothes are all messy and your hair is as well."

"Oh sorry," Joey said quickly. "You caught me in my afternoon nap."

"Oh, I see," Obi-Wan said a little confused. "I wanted to see Anakin."

"Hold on a second, I'll go see if he's awake," Joey said. "Wait right here.

Joey walked back into the room and entered the bedroom, where Anakin was lying naked. He had red marks all over his back were Joey had been holding on to him while they had their intimate time.

"You, get your clothes on," Joey said harshly. "Obi-Wan is here to see you."

Anakin's heart leapt. He hurredly got off of the bed and put on his clothes. His whole body ached. He had been in bed with Joey for the past three days, with non-stop 'training'. He walked out of the bedroom and saw that Obi-Wan was standing in the doorway.

They stared at eachother for a moment and then Anakin rushed into Obi-Wan's arms and embraced him in a big hug.

"I've missed you so much Obi-Wan," Anakin said.

"I've missed you as well," Obi-Wan said as he smiled. "Why don't we go on a walk and you can tell me what Joey has been teaching you."

"Alright, I'll go make sure," Anakin said. After all he had to endure, he would finally be able to talk to Obi-Wan face to face and tell him all that has happened.

Anakin walked back into the bedroom and saw that Joey was on the bed reading, his shirt off. He cautiously walked up and sat on the bed. "Master, Obi-Wan wants to go for a walk, do you mind if I go?"

"Go ahead, but remember, don't be late for our training session," Joey said, with lust in his beady black eyes.

Obi-Wan waited for Anakin to get back and when he did, they walked. They walked all over the Temple. Anakin had told Obi-Wan what Joey had trained him to do. His lightsaber skills had become better than ever. They walked into the library and sat down at a nearby table and Obi-Wan brought up the subject of Padme and how she died.

"I just found her there," Anakin said, his voice wavering a little. "Her throat was slashed and was gushing with blood."

Obi-Wan realized that this still was a touchy subject and quickly turned the topic of talk back to training. That's when Anakin realized that he was going to be late for training unless he left right then.

"I'll meet you back in your room," Anakin said, before they parted. "I really don't want to spend another day with my new Master."

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin headed towards the training hall. He knew he had to tell him how he felt and soon, or he might loose him forever.

Anakin walked on towards the training hall thinking about nothing but Obi-Wan. He knew ever since Padme's death that he was falling in love with him. After the incident with Joey, he knew he was definitely in love with him. He just had to be careful around Joey, because if he found out that he was in love with Obi-Wan. Anakin shuddered at the thought. He walked into the training hall and sat down to meditate as he did the day he met Joey.

Obi-Wan walked into his room two hours later after having an exhausting little training session with Master Yoda. His arms and legs ached. He really didn't want Anakin to come in here to talk more while he was sweaty and smelly. He took off his clothes and left them in a heap on the floor and walked into the shower, turned on the water and just stod there. He was just too worn out to really wash up, he just let the water run over him. If he would have been more alert, he would have heard the dull thud just outside in the room.

Anakin walked back to Obi-Wan's room having had a shorter training sesson than he though. He was going to confess to Obi-Wan about how he really felt. When he opened the door, all of the lights were off and he couldn't see anything. He felt his way over to the bed, but tripped and fell over a pile of something on the floor. When he looked down he saw that Obi-Wan's clothes were just left in a pile on the floor. He used the Force to find Obi-wan and found that he was in the shower. All thought left Anakin. He walked into the bathroom and saw that the shower was on. The steam had fogged up the glass door but he could see the sillouhette of Obi-Wan. With out thinking, Anakin stripped down to nothing so he was just as naked as Obi-Wan and stepped into the shower.

Obi-Wan realized that something was different and he turned around and came face to face with Anakin.

"Anakin, what are doing in here?" He stuttered. Anakin was completely naked and he was moving slowly toward Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan moved away but found he could move no more. He was up against the wall. Anakin took advantage of this and used his hands to pin Obi-Wan by the upper arms up to the wall. Obi-Wan tried to move his arms but he was too worn out to do anything. Anakin moved closer so that he was inches from Obi-Wan's face. He leaned in more and placed his lips almost ghost like over Obi-Wan's.

Obi-Wan's eyes opened wide as Anakin's lips covered his own and his tongue probed through his lips. Obi-Wan tried to tell himself that he didn't want to but his mind said otherwise. He felt himself growing erect as he returned the kiss with even more tongue. Anakin moaned and leaned fully up against Obi-wan's muscular body. Their hard cocks rubbed against each other, both leaking with pre-cum.

"Oh Obi-Wan," Anakin, moaned.

Many things raced through Obi-Wan's mind. What are you doing? This is against the Jedi Code. But you know you want this. You can't let Anakin know how you feel.

But Anakin must have sensed the conflict in Obi-Wan's mind, because he took a hand off of one of Obi-Wan's arms and reached down in between them and grabbed Obi-Wan's throbbing cock. Anakin knew what he wanted to do. He got down on his knees and continued to stroke Obi-Wan's sticky head, while keeping one hand firmly on an arm.

"Anakin, no," Obi-Wan said. He knew what Anakin wanted to do. He tried to move away but Anakin's grip was too firm.

Anakin moved in and took Obi-Wan's dripping head in his mouth and swirled his tongue around. Obi-Wan lost all senses as Anakin took the whole length in his mouth and started to suck. Obi-Wan started to moan, but he forced himself to stop. He didn't want this to happen, even though he had feelings for Anakin. No, this is wrong.

Anakin moved his head along the shaft causing Obi-Wan's cock to expand to its entire length. Faster and faster, Anakin went. He wanted to taste Obi-Wan's cum so bad.

Obi-Wan reached down and grabbed a handful of Anakin's hair and tried to pull him back, but the sight, just made him want it even more. But you know it's wrong. Obi-Wan's cock started to tremble as his climax built. Anakin knew what was happening. He pulled Obi-Wan's cock out of his mouth, all except for the head and began to suck.

Obi-Wan's cock erupted into Anakin's mouth. Anakin swallowed wave upon wave of sweet, salty cum. Obi-Wan's load was so big, that some of it dripped down onto Anakin's chin. That was more than Anakin could handle. He immediately started tending to his own member and within seconds he came on the floor.

Obi-Wan slid down the shower wall until he was face to face with Anakin, who was whipping the cum off of his chin and putting the sticky finger in his mouth to taste it. Anakin then moved in and kissed Obi-Wan deeply. Obi-Wan accepted the kiss reluctantly. Anakin sensed this and pulled away immediately.

"What is wrong Obi-wan," Anakin said breathlessly. "I thought this is what you wanted?"

"Anakin, this is forbidden by the Jedi Order," Obi-Wan stated. "You know a Jedi is prohibbited to love. Now listen to me," He put a hand on Anakin's shoulder fatherlike. "This will never happen again." Obi-wan then stood up, let the water wash away the rest of his dirtiness and stepped out of the shower.

Anakin just knelt there letting the water wash off all of the drying cum on his chin and floor where he had unloaded. "I swore that Obi-Wan felt that way about me as well," he thought to himself. "Well, now I know that I was wrong."

Feeling tired and sad and many other emotions, Anakin stepped out of Obi-Wan's shower and back on his clothes and walked back out into the hallway, back to Joey's room. But he was stopped halfway by Master Yoda.

"A great emotional disruption I sense in you," Yoda said.

"I'm sorry Master Yoda, I'm just really tired. I'm on my way back to my Master's room," Anakin told the Master.

"Need for that there is not," Yoda said. "A room of your own, we have gotten for you."

Yoda led Anakin towards his new room. Unfortunately Anakin realized that is was near Obi-Wan's room. He really wasn't in the mood to see Obi-Wan ever waking moment. He though about the past week as he flopped down onto the bed. He had believed so hard that Obi-Wan loved him the way he loved Obi-Wan, but apparently that was never meant to be.

Or so he thought...

Next Chapters:  
Joey goes a little to far,  
Obi-wan helps Anakin,  
Obi-Wan realizes that he doesn't really care that they are breaking the Jedi Code and goes to confront Anakin.


End file.
